


Ultimate Reporter Execution Commission - "Masking The Headlines"

by MedicatedMiserable



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicatedMiserable/pseuds/MedicatedMiserable
Summary: (Ultimate Reporter Execution, Commission For @jambox).
Kudos: 2





	Ultimate Reporter Execution Commission - "Masking The Headlines"

**Author's Note:**

> (Ultimate Reporter Execution, Commission For @jambox).

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!~"

Yori Umeda was clutching harshly onto his podium, his arms shaking violently at how hard he was gripping onto it. He had been...discovered. Every track that he tried to cover up, painting over his footsteps and the blood of his victim with twisted yet desperate lies...he failed. It wasn't that he was trying to be the antagonist, to side with the despair that his classmates were fighting against, but he just couldn't live like this. He refused to live in this vulnerable fear that he would become the victim...so instead, he vouched for becoming the dreadful killer. He was so close to reaching the outside world, his lungs were grasping out for the fresh air and the wind blowing through his scarlet red hair. But he couldn't have it, not anymore...he had forgotten one detail, and that detail was about to cost him his life.

The Ultimate Reporter's face had thoroughly been drained of its color, his eyes widened with frustration, and...fear. The fear that he had been too goddamn stubborn to face or look directly in the eyes, it was now building it's way up into his throat. His knuckles had turned completely white as well - the boy felt like he was going to throw up, or worse...snap in half like a twig, right in front of the rest of his classmates. He would have never understood the previous blackened's fears, treating their deaths as his own development for his career. Now, he was about to be making the headlines in this dreaded academy. "N-No, you can't...you can't do this...!" Yori yelled, his voice hoarse and hesitant as he completely ignored his other classmates. Unfortunately, by the time he had called out, it was already too late as Monokuma began to chuckle...nobody was around to save his ass this time, not the cameras nor the flashing lights. It was all the raw truth, staring him right in the face - no more fabrications necessary.

Just as Yori had reached out to his podium to tighten his whole body around it for stability, it was already too late - he wouldn't be able to fight back this time, not even with his words. The doors of the trial room opened, propelling out the thin machinery. The claw wrapped itself around the Ultimate Reporter's neck like a choker, yanking him backwards and causing him to loosen his grip on the podium in front of him. As his limp body flew backwards, the trial room doors closed, the world that he knew fading in on him. There was no going back.

On the monitor in the trial room among the other students, the screen was facing up towards a rather grey and gloomy sky reading "Masking The Headlines".

As Yori opened his eyes once more, the grip around his throat now completely gone...he was faced with quite the sight before him. The heavy, grey clouds had now closed in on the sun as his limbs were tied down to a wooden chair, a microphone placed before him angled at his mouth. He was in the middle of a street corner, a crowd rioting before him yet not getting close enough for him to be injured. Some people, including some of his family members spotted within the crowd, were holding signs reading "LIAR", "FAKE NEWS" and such. Others just had their first raised in the air, their noses scrunched up as they screamed and yelled. One even threw a tomato at Yori, hitting him right in the stomach harshly. He just...couldn't wait for this to be over. But it didn't end there.

Monokuma appeared on the sidelines, wearing a fancy suit and spectacles as if he were the mayor of the town. He was holding something in his hands, but Yori was unable to see it at the moment. Before Yori had the chance to say anything, Monokuma was now in front of him next to the microphone...and that's when it happened. The black-and-white bear lowered the item in his hands onto Yori's face, a mask...a clown mask, to be specific. Yori believed that there couldn't be anything cheesier than this, but...he was wrong.

His shrieks of terror and agonizing pain erupted from the microphone in front of him as the crowd continued to yell - the clown mask, upholding a dangerously eerie grin, was now burning away at Yori's flesh, becoming one with his face. It was like acid being thrown onto him, the mask breaking away at his bone structure completely and melting into him, his eyes forced wide open now that his eyelids had been burnt off. The crowd seemed to go wild as Yori continued to screamed and thrash, but it was no use. Pieces of his dead skin and flesh melted down onto his clothes and hit the ground...he was literally and metaphorically melting on the spot. The pain was so bad, so intense - like a fire ignited throughout Yori's whole body. Hell on earth, you could say.

The clown mask had finished its job, now being itched into the fibers of Yori's remaining flesh. His cries and yells still continued to boom on the loudspeakers until...the final act. A dark shadow began to cover the area that Yori was placed into, not enough to reach the crowd - before Yori had time to question what was happening, it was over. The recording set that was completely identical from the one at the broadcast center that Yori worked at had fallen from the sky, crushing his body in the chair completely and spraying a pink splatter into the crowd, a wave of dust bursting from under the stage. As the dust had cleared out, it was visible now that there was nothing left of Yori but his splattered blood and his terrifying screams still echoing from the speakers as if they were on repeat. Yori Umeda's classmates were practically brainwashed by such a gory sight from the Ultimate Reporter, the thought of his flesh melting off in front of them still buried within their minds.

The Ultimate Reporter was dead, fallen victim to this ongoing game of despair.


End file.
